The person I love most
by inviernosinluna
Summary: He always goes to the coffee shop that is facing the park. "The park where they met and coffee shop where he visit her." Because for him, she the most important person in his life, from a long time ago.


**This is my first story of this couple, but still I hope you like. This story was written by the constant threat of rain my friend, she is a fan of this anime and especially loves this couple. Well no more I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer. Inu x Boku SS is not mine but from Kokoa Fujiwara**

The Coffee Shop

Was a sunny morning in the city even though they were already mid-November. People calmly strolled through a park, which was slightly away from all the noise of the busy streets, cars and buzzing speakers with music from, some locals that were already open. For this place passed from adults, to children and pets.

Because the sun was out, the air was a bit warmer, causing people, were a little loose when they walk, but still kept their coats as the temperature was the same. Many of these people were going to their jobs, schools and upcoming events, but around the corner of the park, who ran to the place, where they could take a taxi, a coffee highlighted, the view among other things, with lovely colors, were as warm as a summer afternoon in the field. With huge letters over black rustic door, was the name of the place, Ayakashi Kan

When people stopped to look at this, it was impossible to follow his path, without a moment looking at it. What was inside, people just, stay charmed, along with the nice and sweet smell coming out from the inside. The dark windows on the sides of the door left to see a large room where you could see huge and comfortable black chairs with metal round tables in front of each, as the lights were dimmed, the light of the place seemed being in a small cabin. When one finally came one of the employees approached and gently guiding you to a table or the bar that was a little further back and seemed almost hidden, but this was with the intention that those who want a little more privacy, could sit and enjoy the time it wished.

Waitresses, went with a uniform style "maid", a black dress that left them just above the knee in front and small white aprons. All received their regular customers with much familiarity, but if someone came who had just discovered this place, it was received with joy and some formalism to not make you feel like a stranger there.

Outside, the sky was beginning to light, one bit having all those clouds covering the sky, near the door a guy was looking out the window, without realizing it was the focus of most female customers, whose eyes had practically become hearts and from time to time to let loose a sigh and some guys drilled at him.

He was handsome, his hair was almost white blond off, it was rough giving an amazing look. He was tall and thin, but with a good body that stood in sight even with that beige jacket she was wearing and it was open in front, wearing a pair of jeans that nothing looked simple in him.

His face, even being a guy, looked beautiful for their fine features and his thin lips, which were very inciting, but what most attracted the attention of his face were his eyes. One was blue like the sky and the other was dark brown. He kept both hands on the table recharged and his head resting on his right hand raised, he seemed lost in thought, so as not to pay attention to the woman behind him. She was tall with a nice body and very well equipped, with incredible blue eyes

It was acceptable, that someone could be distracted and miss a moment of reality, but that guy was starting to bother her. A beautiful woman like her, ignored by the child, not that he minded attention, but neither is it to be used to being ignored. Coughed loudly to be noticed, but he kept ignoring letting out a sad sigh, fogging the glass. A little vein, jumping in front of the girl and her eyes darkened, raised a fist with the intent to hit him, but the best he could be in control, took a chair beside with violence, and sat down, this time took their attention. He looked surprised, as if indeed he had not felt it was there and suddenly appeared. But she smiled so kind to her, it was a fake smile, practiced and did not reflect truly nothing.

_-Do not smile like that in front of _me- spoke the woman with a tone of reprimand.

Erased the smile from his face, stared for a while, turning to look out the window, after a while.

_-Sorry Nobara-san- _apologized to tone monotone.

_- I know you wanted to see her, but she's been busy lately. You have to understand-_

The brow of the guy, turned dark for a moment before looking up with an expression of a sad puppy, even a few tears from his eyes peered. Nobara only let out a resigned sigh, that kid was weird, but she be called normal?

_-I _understand- He said as if it were a puppy to nagging and even seemed to have floppy

_ears._

_-I just do not like to be separated from her-_

_-Are you her boyfriend or something? to be all the time stuck to her or what? -_

Of course not, I could not deserve something like that, It would be too good for me.

Again, Nobara, it looked as if he wanted to strangle, He kept saying inconsistencies!

_-Then why are you here everyday waiting for her to _attend you?- They moved closer to front , as two confidants, and smiled with maliciousness.

_-I know that coffee she prepare is delicious ... but i do not think you're here for that, right?-_

Miketsukami smiled again avoiding the question and it was obvious that he would not respond but Nobara could see something in his eyes, not much you clarified some doubts, as he just made more.

_-Men are so_ annoying- she said leaning back in the chair

_-If It were for me, will be banned from my coffee- _

_-But will not, you'd only have a few female clientele. Maybe then you should hire a couple of waiters-_

Again spoke kindly, but that was to cheer her not to make her mad ... and it worked.

_-But_ for what?-Nobara followed the _accomplice smile._

_-if with you is more than enough. You attract a considerable number of girls to the business and not even have to pay you ...eve I win._

Both laughed a little and by the time they forgot the main topic, he seemed to not want to touch the subject. It was true, he would not because he liked the coffee, it was only going to see her, to talk a bit and feel the pleasant warmth beside him. But lately it was not entirely possible because she had been absenting too and had not told him why, now could only see her twice a week if It was lucky.

Had not finished his coffee when he got up suddenly and say Nobara goodbye, leaving her a little surprised by the sudden action. He left the coffee, before closing the door, he hear a lot of disappointed sighs, wrap it well, it was a little cold. He knew that now he had to deal with some things and preferred to go sooner rather than later.

Nobara within in the coffee, was still sitting in the chair, watching the boy. He liked and wanted as few people will appreciate in this world, she knew he had problems, but could not interfere just like that, plus she was not right for that, at any given time would be him, who closer to others ... just like the little Ririchiyo-chan.

**Well I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. If not leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Hopefully not take long with the next chapter, especially for my physical integrity remains intact (well you know, things do not always stay only threats).**


End file.
